


Hung Up On You

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Shiro may be hung, but Lance is hung up on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuolettava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuolettava/gifts).



_Shiro was hung._

It shouldn’t have shocked him every time his boyfriend dropped his pants, but here they were, Lance’s mouth slack with want. As he sat in front of his boyfriend, both of them naked on the floor of his bedroom, Lance wanted it so bad. It’s not like he was _that_ into size, but Shiro’s made him swoon at the thought. Lance sat legs spread wide open, his needy and throbbing cock desperate for some air, because it felt like it was going to melt off otherwise.

They had come stumbling through the apartment door not even fifteen minutes ago, having just gotten back from grabbing ice cream down the street when things turned _serious._ Lance had a million one-liners, all which he had been firing at Shiro throughout the evening, and they were _super effective_ . Shiro’s responses were priceless and varied to Lance’s immense pleasure. Sometimes he’d get the blushy shy response or sometimes, much like in their current predicament, he really got Shiro turned on, sparking something nearly primal in him. Lance was in a playful mood, _very playful_ , and he had all intentions to drag his boyfriend home and have his way with him.

They touched, groped, and _flirted shamelessly_ all the way there. Lance had taken licking the remnants of his ice cream cone into dangerous territory, and Shiro couldn’t keep his hands to himself after that. Lips shiny and sticky from the frozen treat, Lance made sure Shiro couldn’t help but watch _intently_ with each drawn out lick. He had caught that insta-boner Shiro was sporting and made sure to brush up against it on accident, numerous times. Just to keep hinting to Shiro what it was he wanted.

Now in a more private space, Lance openny strutted and flaunted himself in front of Shiro. The dirty talk was uncensored, no longer playful, but dripping with filthy fucking promises. Lance’s eyes didn’t leave Shiro’s as he swayed hips, shorts hanging loose until they slipped off, as he rutted against the arm of the couch. It was a show for his boyfriend, the feeling his cock and balls heating up, letting a moan stutted out over his kissable lips. The outline of Shiro’s massive cock protruded from his pants, twitching with each sound Lance made. It was the look he gave Lance though, like Shiro would _devour_ him. Lance wanted nothing less.

Shiro moved into Lance’s space, fingers roaming over his lean body, hot to the touch. His hands cupped under Lance’s ass with vigor, squeezing and groping at the handful of flesh. Lance’s moans filled the still apartment space, as Shiro shoved his hands down the back of Lance’s pants. Their erections pressed together, causing more unbearable heat between their fronts. Lance gasped and panted, a breath away from Shiro’s parted lips, his head dropped gazing downward between their bodies. Shiro’s chest was a spectacular sight with plump pectorals and suckable nipples, pert and on show through the thin tee he wore. Lance started to make a move for them, pinching and rubbing at the nubs. Shiro bowed his head and mouthed down Lance’s jawline and neck. They were reeling in the heady pleasure, drowning in a lake of intimate lust for each other.

Lance felt Shiro’s fingers wrap tightly around his wrists, making him squirm and pull in the strong grip, insistent to get more of their clothing off. He tipped his head backwards, letting a particularly frustrated whine hang off of his lips. That caught Shiro’s attention, the older man pausing to give Lance a look of amusement at his impatience. He peppered kisses over Lance’s cheeks and lips, watching and waiting for a request. Lance was more of an action guy, and wasted no time in grabbing Shiro by the front of his shirt and dragging him off to the bedroom.

In the cozy space, Lance turned on his boyfriend, kissing him relentlessly, desperate to fuse their lips through a kiss. Abruptly breaking it and backing up, he smirked breathlessly. With purpose and amusement, Lance dissued from all the blood rushing south carelessly flung his shirt off, as Shiro looked on hungrily. He promptly dropped to sit on the floor, wiggling off his last article of clothing, the brides happening to cover his erection. Once his lower half was naked, he scooted himself back along the floor until his back pressed against the edge of the bed.

_And here they were._

Lance bent his knees in towards his chest as far as he could get them, baring all for Shiro to see. Hard cock standing up straight, beautiful and ready for attention. Bringing two fingers to his lips, he pushed them into his mouth, sucking on them noisily until they were slick. Watching Shiro’s mind go blank, Lance brought the two fingers down his exposed stomach and to the tip of his cock. He stroked himself once, twice down the length, pushing the foreskin back with each movement. Shiro visibly swallowed, but _unfortunatel_ y without Lance in his mouth. _Later_. 

Lance huffed over his parted lips, watching Shiro lean closer, inching nearer into his space. He wanted Shiro to get a _closer_ look at what he was doing. A fingertip ran under Lance's foreskin, ushering forth twitching and more precum from the tip of his dick. He let whispers of Shiro’s name eek out as he continued to touch himself over the full length down to his balls and below. Shiro had long since opened his trousers, sporting a member of sizable thickness. _Lance loved that girth, especially on his tongue._

Shiro hung so heavily that it didn’t quite stand up at full mast, but swayed with the slightest movement due to its sheer weight when filled with hot pumping blood. A throbbing vein wound up the side, disappearing under the retracted foreskin and reddening tip. Lance felt his mouth go both dry and water at the sight. He desperately wanted to see how Shiro touched himself, played with his own weeping cock until he was weak and spent.

Lance whined and begged that Shiro touch himself for Lance, while he did the same. Thinking of it as masturbation for couples. They could put their hands all over each other once they couldn’t stand not to anymore. On board with their masturbation session, Shiro shifted forward into Lance’s space, legs intertwining as he wrapped a hand around his own cock, a string of precum oozing from his fingers to the tip. _Lance felt weak._

Mere inches from Lance’s face, Shiro huskily agreed to the terms looking sure of himself. Lance’s bottom lip trembled as he gasped for air, Shiro’s teasing and the filthy visuals in front of him driving him to orgasm fast. Pumping his cock in one hand, while the other slipped down to rub and press at his hole, Lance obscenely moaned for Shiro, a raw and desperate sound ripping from his throat. He had unluckily forgotten the lube in his bedside table, but that’s what boyfriends were for, right? Shiro stopped fooling with his own dick to dig around in his pocket, eventually dropping a mini bottle of lubricant just for his sweetheart. _How thoughtful_.

Lance, once fingers were properly lubed up, slid in the tip of his finger and then another. Spurred on by the approving and unrestrained grunts of Shiro jerking it in time of Lance’s movements, he shoved his own fingers in quicker, wanting to feel full. The sight of cum oozing from Shiro’s pulsing and squeezing slit was pushing Lance closer, feeling his balls tighten up under his cock. His pucker spasming and greedy for more around his two fingers, Lance shifted and bucked his hips forward, conveniently locating his backside close enough to bump the back of Shiro’s hand. Lance was in a playful mood, _very playful_.

He wiggled and shifted until he could push his own fingers in further by thrusting his hips against Shiro’s fit's, the one that happened to be squeezing at his heavy balls. The movements jostled Lance’s own, giving a much needed jolt to his own masturbatory motions.

Shiro groaned, tracing a free finger over Lance’s hand, seated deep inside. Lance shook as the sensation, eyes looking up in a silent plea. Shiro smiled softly, knowing his boyfriend well. Very gently, Shiro applied pressure to Lance’s hand, pushing the fingers in further, hitting _just_ the right spot. Lance hiccuped out a sob and trambled, a stream of fluid shooting from his tip and then another. Lips tenderly pressed to the corner of his mouth as he gasped into a pretty open shape as he tensed and released, cumming over both of their hands.

Once grounded from his high, Lance’s downward gaze landed on the rivets of thick cum cooling on Shiroi’s closed fist. He flashed a smile, kissing at his helpful boyfriend. Lance ran a finger up the underside of the hanging thick cock, feeling a twitch of energy spring into it. Shiro glanced up at him suggestively.

  
Lance was always up for a second or third round. He was awfully hung up on Shiro after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> Happy Shance Reading!!


End file.
